


Silence in Darkness

by Tea_and_butterflies_13



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: EJ has adopted Jeff, Edward Elric style short rants, Eyeless Jack is Sarcasm, Gott hilfen mich., Hoody is the only mature person, I am not Enoby I swear, I can't stay in one fandom, I hope, I need help, I should be working, Jeff is intimidated by EJ, Jeff is unfortunately not dying., Lolita Fashion, Long Ago, M/M, Non-binary Jeff the Killer, Slight Author insert, Title will probably change., bookworm - Freeform, gamer - Freeform, i can't tag, not My Immortal level, okay let's just go with nerd, okay maybe not so slight, otaku, slight - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, there will be Hamilton references., too much Ace Attorney, trans Liu, very slow updates, well maybe Slendy too, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_butterflies_13/pseuds/Tea_and_butterflies_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toby Rogers vanished after killing his father, he may have temporarily forgotten about one little detail. His younger cousin, who was slightly obsessed with him. Unable to contact him, what's a girl to do, other than track down the missing relative?<br/>Anna Jones is annoyed, protective and hiding a secret. One even she doesn't know about.<br/>All she knows is that she is gonna play games, make references, wear frills, and knock some sense into her cousin, whether he can feel it or not. </p><p>Or maybe she'll just yell at him until he realizes that he can't get rid of her that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, don't tell me to die or stop writing.

Anna stared at her dark ceiling as her thoughts tried to wrap around what had happened over the past month. The rain created a soft rhythm that lulled her into a relaxed state, only to have terror come coursing through her veins as thunder suddenly crashed, light flaring brightly through the sky. Her hazel eyes flickered wildly around her room as she sat up, heart racing within her chest. The girl sighed, annoyed at herself for getting so scared at something so trivial. Kicking off her sheets, she got out of bed and walked over to her desk, staring at the many photographs of she and her cousins.

Lyra and Toby had been her favorite family members, despite how much she hated the man who made them actually related. Anna had long ago at a family reunion decided that she despised her mother's brother, if only because of how obvious the abuse towards her aunt and cousins. Toby had Tourette's, schizophrenia, as well as congenital analgesia, which is the inability to feel pain. Lyra was awesome with how much she protected Toby. 

But with the death of Lyra, Toby's Schizophrenia had gotten so much worse. According to her mother, and the police reports, Toby had stabbed his father, stolen a pair of hatchets, and gasoline from their garage, and attempted to distract the police by setting a nearby forest on fire. They said that he had died in the fire, but Anna refused to believe that both of her cousins were dead.

The girl's eyes widened and panic flashed across her features as she heard the door open and slam shut as well as her mother's drunken laughter and the voice of an unknown man. crossing her room as quickly and silently as she could, she slid into bed and covered herself, immediately feigning sleep. Light spilled into the room as her mother not-so-quietly opened the door and spoke to the mysterious man. 

"Seeeee, I tooooold Yooooou sssssssshe would be ashleep," Her ,mother slurred loudly.

'Well, if I were before, I certainly wouldn't be now,' she thought to herself.

The door slammed shut and Anna let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, her heart beating loudly in the once again silent room. Once again she walked over to her desk, this time pulling a picture of Toby from the mirror, before silently going back to her bed. Gently stroking Toby's image with a finger, she whispered to the photo, "I will find you, Toby. I promise you." 

Placing the picture underneath her pillow, she finally allowed sleep claim her, as the thunder and lightning sealed her vow.


	2. Free of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Anna leaves. That's it. She says goodbye to her very hung over mother, packs and leaves. Tell me how much I suck if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, um, wow. Someone actually liked this. Cool. So, I am slightly worried that Anna enterers Mary Sue territory here, so, please forgive me. I am writing this at work, so, yeah.

Anna awoke the next morning with the feeling of being watched. Uneasily, she slid out of bed and pulled on her one "Normal Outfit", black jeans, Fall Out Boy tee shirt, black denim vest and sneakers. Grabbing a hair tie from her nightstand, she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She then headed downstairs to find her mother and the strange man that her mother had undoubtedly slept with. 

The man had blond hair longer than hers, and she could have sworn she smelled lavender when she walked by him. His clothing was, to her reluctant admittance, perfect, and was that an actual bowtie? Either way, he looked a hell of a lookout better than her mother, who wore expression of hatred on her face. 

"Don't say a word, Anna. Not one peep."

The man smirked slightly before hiding a grin behind a coffee mug that smelled suspiciously of chocolate. Anna didn't even bother hiding her oh-so-triumphant grin as she walked over to the refrigerator. Opening it, she pulled out some bacon, a carton of eggs, and her carton of chocolate milk. The girl's grin grew as her mother stared at the package of bacon in her hands wistfully. The girl rolled her eyes as she pulled out two pans before turning on the stove. 

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked cheerfully without even bothering to turn around. 

"Scrambled, brat. You know that," her mother grumbled. 

"I know. I was asking your gentleman caller."

Anna's mother turned bright red as said man finally spoke. 

"Gentleman caller? Catherine, I know you said your daughter was off, but I didn't think you meant she was from the wrong century. "

"Manners, sir. I believe it is polite to introduce oneself before insulting a resident of the home in which you are staying." 

Catherine snorted at her daughter's remark before pulling out a newspaper and tossing it at her.  
"Page two. That man is your ticket to actually having even the slightest chance at finding Toby. Also, w we're getting married in September. I take it you won't be there?"

"Probably not."  
Anna walked over to her mother, the streaming plate of food placed in front of her. The girl grabbed another plate and set it in front of the man.  
"So, name?"  
The man looked at her, confused, before realizing that she was talking to him.  
"Oh. Jack. Jack Winters."  
Anna grinned, and turned around, heading back to the stove to cook her own breakfast.  
A few minutes later, Anna joined the two adults with her own plate, as well as a large glass of chocolate milk.  
"So," the man started,"Who is this Toby person I'm helping you find?"  
"Toby Rogers, my cousin. Read the news. He killed mom's brother and is presumed dead. I don't buy it. He is our there somewhere. I'm gonna find him and stay by his side until one or both of us die. And, no, I'm not in 'love' with him. He's just the best person left in this family. Mom, don't deny it. We all know the only interesting thing you ever did for me was make me into a weirdo."  
"The proper word is otaku, shorty."  
Anna's face grew dark, a look of absolute evil on her face.  
" What did you just call me?" She whispered lightly.  
Catherine smirked, and Jack could have sworn he saw flames in the woman's eyes.  
"Short."  
The teen-ager started softly.  
.  
"Who do you think you are calling SMALLER THAN A WATER MOLECULE, SLUT?!?!"  
"The person that needs to hurry up and pack, dumbass."  
The girl's withering glare could be seen as she finished her breakfast, and Jack had a sickening feeling in his stomach as she went up the stairs to her bedroom, dreading whatever she planned to do to them next.  
**************************************************  
It was dusk by the time Anna finished packing everything into her van. Her bedroom was now empty of everything but a bed and a few petticoats and bows. Her mother entered the garage with a bag in one hand, and an envelope in another. Placing both in the trunk, she spoke.  
"You don't have to go, you know. You might never come back. "  
Anna nodded.  
"I know."  
Catherine nodded, and wrapped her arms around her only child.  
"Just, don't die, okay?"  
Anna tightly Hughes her mother back as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"I won't. I need to go. Mom, be happy and have a good like with Jack Frost-"  
"Winters."  
"Frost. I love you. Name one of my little siblings Kalena for me."  
The teen into the car and started it.  
Her mother knocked the window, and she rolled it down.  
"Won't you at least say goodbye?"  
"No. I don't plan on forgetting you."  
And with that, Anna rolled up the window, and began to search for a boy she hasn't seen in seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even I will admit that that was overly rushed. But do you really want to read about some girl packing a bunch of frilly dresses ? And yes, I am well aware the fact that Anna is turning into a Mary Sue. And I will try to fix that. Just let me have my fun ruining my writing credibility first. (Senpai, if you are reading this fic, please have mercy.)


	3. Sweet Dreams, Little Bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: now a probably full chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is on my friend's phone, so I will probably add to it. I just don't have a notebook and I got a sudden inspiration.

Anna drove throughout the night and late into the next morning. Finally stopping to rest in the parking lot of a derelict bar, she found herself unable to resist the temptation of sleep's dark embrace. 'I will only rest for a few minutes,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes. Not even five minutes later her eyes snapped open, Glaring at her phone when Bill Cipher's laughter erupted from her phone. Great. A text from her mother. Just what every kind-of-a-runaway teen wants when she's trying to sleep. 'Hey, how's your quest going, Link? -NaviTheAwesomeFairy' The girl glared at her phone, half tempted to hit her head on the steering wheel. 'Well, I'd certainly be better if I were not being texted while I'm trying to sleep, ma.' Turning off her phone she grabbed a blanket and shut her eyes, not to open them until well after sunset. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Anna woke to a slow, sharp tapping on the window and door. She shifted, not yet opening her eyes, and carefully grabbed the knife she always kept hidden. The knife gifted to her from her mother, shortly after her stepfather 'disappeared'. Anna was still wondering how a woman could switch from bitch, to badass, to sweet woman, to fucking bawling within a matter of seconds. She blamed her grandparents. Energy seemed to flow through her as her fingers wrapped around the cool stone hilt of the knife.

Shifting again, she opened her eyes the tiniest bit, just enough to see (Thank Poof she was wearing contacts), and gazed out the window to see a white hooded figure gazing in through the window. 

... Well fuck. If that wasn't creepy, she didn't know what was. 

Anna there was a kind of scratching noise near the lock and then a click. Anna tightened her grip on her knife, and bolted upwards just as the person pulled their own knife, which was clearly just a bloody kitchen knife and not nearly as nice as hers, out of their, again, bloodstained (seriously, dude, it's called a laundromat, not that expensive, use it)hoodie. 

Well, gee. This just wasn't her day, now was it?


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and Anna struck out with her knife, the blade shimmering in the moonlight. Unfortunately, as she was about as graceful as a baby duck, her aim was way off. She slammed into the person, sending both of them rolling through the parking lot, gravel and broken glass cutting and bruising the both of them.  
Anna rolled on top of the (man? Creature? Person?) being, striking again with her knife, this time connecting with his arm, causing the man(?) to swear. 

"Rude bitch!" He shouted, along with about twenty other curses. 

"I'm rude?! Who the hell is the one trying to stab the shit out of me without introducing himself first?! If anyone is rude, it's you, you asshole! Hell, at least the zodiac killer had more courtesy!"

The newly dubbed asshole growled before ripping off his hood, as if to release some sort of glorious mane of inky black tresses. 

"Seriously? You don't know who I am?! Don't you go on the internet? I'm Jeff the Killer, the best creepypasta out there!"

"Sorry, never heared of you."

Jeff wilted, and an almost kicked puppy look appeared on his face. 

"Really?"

Anna drew her knife back again and struck as she responded.  
"Really. And what's a creepypasta, anyways? I mean, what's so scary about spaghetti?"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, patrons at the bar had long grown tired of the fighting and had called the cops as soon as they realized that their bets on who would win would probably never come through. The two would probably kill each other at this rate, and then there would be no more booze or entertainment for a while. 

The two continued fighting, their respective blades glinting in the moonlight and neon signs. Later, neither of them would be able to tell if they didn't notice or care When the cops arrived, but, the next thing both of them knew was the both behind bars together.   
Damn it. Anna blamed the car.


	5. Jailhouse Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally writing this in Math Class. Sorry if it sucks. At least I'm updating.

The cell that Anna was stuck sharing with this "Jeff" person was sparse, damp, dark, and reeked of mold. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in quite a while, especially in a small town like the one they were in. Water dripped from the small sink next to the toilet, giving off a very Cell Block Tango vibe in Anna's opinion. The whole area was oddly set up, with literally only four cells, each with two "beds" bolted to the wall, and the other things mentioned before. 

There was only one other person in the tiny jail, and he or she was in the only other cell set up. They wore a pair of dirty jeans and a black hoodie, keeping their hood up. They were lucky enough to have their own cell. 

Unluckily for Anna and Jeff, it was also the only clean one. 

Anna sat on a bed as Jeff paced madly back and fourth, or at least, as much as he could, connected to her with a four foot long chain binding them by their wrists. Jeff was pale, excuse me, paler (how that was possible vaguely passed through Anna's mind as she watched him with an air of detachment, if not with a hint of distain) as he mumbled things under his breath, too quietly for the girl to hear. 

It's not like she cared. He was making her lose time that she could be spending looking for her precious Toby. 'Holy shit. Did I really think that? I sound like a fucking yandere." The thought to herself. 

She had to get out of this cell. And, judging by the actions and expression on the scarred boy's face, so did he. 

"Hey, asshole." 

The girl's words knocked Jeff out of his frenzied musings, and a rage built up inside him. 

"You! It's your fault I'm stuck in here!" 

Jeff advanced towards her, but was halted when on of her legs shot out from the crossed position and hit him dead in the cheast area as he essentially stormed into it. 

"Okay, first, chill the fuck out, dude. Second, I can't stay here. Places to go, things to do, supposedly murderous slash dead cousins to track down, I've gots ta go.  
Now, normally, I would leave you here to rot, but as you look like you're gonna collapse at any second from like, sheer terror, I'm gonna make ya a deal."

Jeff looked slightly confused, but also kinda interested, so, she quickly continued before he could possibly lose interest. 

Not that he would, he needed to get out as much as she did. 

"Now, I don't really have a plan, but! I have a car, clothes, lock picks, and money for a laundromat, and you're chained to my wrist. Also, you can probably help me fight off assholes for the next seven hundred miles or so. Whenever you wanna ditch me. Or vise-versa. Also, my lock pick is in the car, and I have no plan. Deal?"

The other person, the one in the black hoodie in the other cell, laughed as the now presumably male stood up. 

He was tall, taller than Jeff at least, so for Anna, he was a giant compared to her 4'10" height. In reality he wan probably just above five and a half feet, but, still. 

"Where the fuck would you even go? If you 'escaped', that is."

'Um... What?' Inner Anna went blank. 

"Well, you said you were looking for your... how did you say it, 'supposedly dead, murderous cousin', right?"

[We interrupt your never scheduled story for Jeff's sort of point of view of this scene. Thank you.]

Jeff really wished he had popcorn at the moment. This chick, who he was slowly moving away from killing (her knife was pretty, nothing else) was almost pushing her body out of the cell as she tried to attack the other man with her stare. 

"What's it to you if I am?!"

The girl's snarls were almost tangible. Holy shit, how was she doing that!?

"Well, first off, if he's murderous, why would you go after him? To 'save' him from himself? Please, girlie. Go home if you do escape. You'd just end up dead otherwise."

Wow. Black hood is a dick. Wait. Black hood. Sarcasm and distain. Shit. What did he do?!? Why was-  
She's still talking. Is she an idiot?

"Why the hell would I try to 'save' him? If he's happy fine, I'll let him do what he wants. He can kill people. I don't care."

Shut up. Shutupshutupshutup SHUT UP!

"What if he kills you? What if he doesn't remember or care about you?"

What is going on? 

Suddenly bewildered by this strange behavior, Jeff stared at the man. 

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to punch and or talk some sense into him. And as for not remembering me? Then he wouldn't be remembering over half his life. I've been there with him from when I was born, to when he vanished. Trust me, Toby wouldn't forget me."

Wait... 

Black hoodie... Not confirming this is him, please don't let it be him....  
And a Toby?

Why the hell did the name Toby sound so familiar?

Toby...  
Toby...  
Toby...  
To-

Oh.

Oh Shit. 

Jeff, you fucked up. 

[We now return to the mind of Anna, who, like Jeff, apparently thinks in third person.]

Anna's face softened as thoughts of her cousin drifted through her mind. 

Distantly, she heard the man ask her for her name. 

"Anna," she responded, as she snapped away from her thoughts. "You?"


	6. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape while Jeff reflects their life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I have been sick, and am consequently exhausted. Plus, no beta. 
> 
> Possible Trigger warning of hinted at child abuse/ transphobia.

Jeff's Perspective :  
Anna had to be crazy. It was the only way that Jeff could explain why the girl would tell a shady person her name, and then ask them if they would like to break out of jail with not just herself, but also another person. 

Jeff was right to worry, however. He was now 90% certain that the man in the cell across from the duo was who they think he is,especially after he introduced himself. 

"My name's Jack. Are you certain that you want to do all that stuff?"

Anna barely hesitated.   
"Yes. I will get out of here, and if you want to join me, fine, but otherwise, don't bother trying to stop me. I'm not giving up on him."

Jeff grabbed the girl and dragged her back, after throwing a "Mind if I borrow her for a bit" over their shoulder. 

Surprising themself with the Stange protective feelings washing over them, they quietly snapped at the girl. 

"What are you thinking? You can't just offer a shady person to escape jail! You could die from that! You could get killed!"

"Well, I mean, I have already asked one shady person, so, why not two?" Anna responded. 

"You shouldn't have asked me , either! You shouldn't trust me! I literally tried to kill you!"

Anna waved her hand in the air as she said, "All in the past. Are you done now?"

Jeff sighed as they released her arm. This girl was going to die. Jeff just hoped that they didn't have to be the one to find her dead. 

Jeff let their mind wander as Anna began discussing things with Jack. 

Why were they so protective of this kid? 

A face flashed to the surface of their memory. Brown hair way too similar to the short pixie cut the girl wore. Hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle at Jeff, whenever they stood up for him.   
'Liu....'   
No. Why would some girl that barely resembled their brother make them feel like this?!? Make them remember him?  
Jeff didn't regret killing their parents.   
Oh. Their parents.   
A memory rose to the front of Jeff's mind. 

Magical flashbackofmagicandlinebreaks

Jeff had just gotten home when their little brother tackled them with a hug, tears running down his face. 

"Liu? What's wrong little bro?"

"LILY! GET BACK HERE!" Their Mother's voice echoed through the house. Their father entered the kitchen.   
( I can't finish this part, so what happened next so flashback end. I'm sorry.)   
Jeff didn't want their brother dead. But after killing their parents, they couldn't stop. It was only after they had carved a smile on Lou's face and stabbed his stomach about twelve times that the bloodthirsty haze left their mind and they realized that they had hurt the only other person that they had cared about. 

Jeff was ripped from their thoughts when the girl flicked their nose with a small smirk as she triumphantly held up a bobby pin. 

"I only recently cut my hair, so, I guess I had forgotten that I has some of these things in my pockets."

As the kid picked the locks of both their and the man's cell, Jeff realized that the kid had stolen her way into their affections, without their consent. 

This~is~a~line~break~

After the trio left the building, and as Anna searched a fenced off parking lot for her truck, Jack pulled Jeff over.   
Much closer to the older man, Jeff's fears were confirmed as he saw a blue mask with black goo running from the sockets underneath the hood. 

"You are not to hurt this one. I have spent too long watching out for her for it to all be blown away by your inability to keep yourself together."

"So this is where the old man sent you? To stalk some random girl for almost half a year? What's so special about her anyways?"

"I don't know. But if Slender found her important enough to be looked after, I'm not going to say anything about it. Does she know about what we are?"

Jeff scoffed. 

"Barely. Where was she living, if you were watching her? Under a rock?" 

Jeff was denied a response as Anna called out to them, saying she found the truck. 

"Time to go, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing with the bobby pins happened in real life. But I was looking for a pen, not a way to escape imprisonment. Again, sorry for the awfulness of this chapter. Still looking for a beta. 
> 
> And I will try to add something into this to the first person to find the reference hidden in here. It's a Hamilton reference, but not the title. Though, that is also a reference.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) fanfic, so, please, no death threats, and if you truly must flame, please use candles instead of bonfires. Also done solely on my phone, so I apologize for everything bad. If anyone is willing to beta this....  
> (Please help me.)


End file.
